No spoilers please!
by halfdelita
Summary: You don't really know who you're chatting with online...


In the unsteady flicker of fires, Seifer put pressure on his gunblade, his face, contorted with rage, was inches away from Squall's.

"I will ruin you, then kill you in the most painful way possible..."

A flash of thunder momentarily distracted Squall long enough for Seifer to disarm him and bring the blade in a sweeping path towards his face.

Everything went black.

Squall awoke in the medical section of Balamb Gardens, a dull throbbing pain running across his face. Instructor Quistis sat nearby,  
"Zell and Selphie were here earlier to visit, but you were unconscious. Medic says you're gona be okay. But im afraid that scar will never really heal."

Squall lifted a hand and felt his face, and winced involuntarily in pain.

"Dont worry, i've got scars too from training on T-rexes." She lifts her skirt slightly to show nasty-looking rake marks. "Take them as battle trophies to show you survived I guess"

-----

In the orange-black rays of sunset, Summoner Yuna danced on the water, the newest victims of Sin's rampage in the water beneath her gentle steps.

She sang a wordless song as she performed the Sending, and the spirits of the departed rose and danced with her, sharing their anguish, their sorrows, their unfullfilled dreams and unsaid goodbyes...

She didn't notice Kimari standing stoicly behind her, her sworn guardian, blink back a tear at the beauty of the Sending.

Zanakein. They had to make it there and get the Final Aeon before this tragedy happened again. Before Sin could claim any more of this grim harvest. Her heart wrenched at the thought of the lost lives.

----

Sorceress Edna alt-tabbed the spoilers FAQ and scowled furiously. So, there would be an assassination attempt on her life in the future to-be heros would there? Well, she would uproot this little seedling before it eventually grew to become a thorn in her side.

After some serious plotting in her mind, she issued harshly-worded orders to her minons with dire threats of the consequences should they fail and dispatched them towards 'Garden'.

She would check the spoilers for the names of the would-be assassins, then SMS her minions to take them out in innocent-looking 'accidents' before they were strong enough to take her on. She turned down the air-conditioning a notch and with a wary look around to make sure no one was looking, logged onto her messenger to chat a little to relax before starting her massacre of those who would impede her quest for world domination.

After all, even an all-powerful sorceress needed some virtual romance now and then.

-  
In a chatroom somewhere in cyberspace

Lionheart-boi: Oh man.. It feels horrible.. we were sparring but I think he tried to kill me!

Goth-gal: -virtual simper- ohh that must have been soooo terrible for you.. You are soooo brave to face him up like that..

Lionheart-boi: I think there's seriously something wrong with his head. It's like he's got some kinda grudge against me or something..

Goth-gal: Don't let him get u down dear.. -virtual huggle- I bet he's just jealous of you.

Lionheart-boi: Yeah guess so. I did break the record time he clocked for the Cave of Trial Ifrit test.

Goth-gal: See? He's just hopelessly childish and immature. He can't stand anyone being better than him. -virtual kiss-

Lionheart-boi: Thanks! Sometimes I think you're the only one who really understands..

Goth-gal: No problem.. I hate him for you. I would make him a mindless puppet if i could get my hands on him.. Grr...

Lionheart-boi: Haha.. Now there's a thought. I can't imagine him washing our clothes or scrubbing the toilet. ;)

:Yunie-Wunie has entered the chatroom:

Yunie: Oops, sorry, is this a private conversation?

Lionheart-boi: Nope, you can join in. Hi Yunie.

Goth-gal: -virtual glare-

Yunie: Ohhh.. It's been such a tiring day. -sobs-

Lionheart-boi: What happened Yunie?

Yunie: Well.. there was an accident and lots of people died. I went to send them off at the wake..

Goth-gal: Well spit it out girl, how did they die?

Yunie: There was a tsunami... they couldnt get away in time.. the warning came too late.

Lionheart-boi: Oh. Im sorry.

-silence-

:Blue-skinned Chewebacca has entered the chatroom:

Yunie: Hi Chewie.

Yunie: He doesn't talk, but he seems nice. He follows me around alot.

Goth-gal: Better be careful girl. Lots of stalkers out there have designs on us girls.

Yunie: -virtual laugh- It's all right. He can't be bad with a name like that. He's on the good side of the Force.

-laughs all around-

KOSMOS has entered the chatroom Kafka has entered the chatroom

KOSMOS : GREETINGS.

Lionheart-boi, Goth-gal, Yunie : Hi KOSMOS, Hi Kafka.

Goth-gal: You don't have to shout you know?

KOSMOS : DOES NOT COMPUTE.

Yunie : HAHA! -nudges Goth-gal- KOSMOS's roleplaying an android, get it? Like See-Threepio.

Goth-gal : -virtual flaming-eyes- do not presume to touch me. My patience has its limits.

Yunie : Geez. Chill, im sorry.

Kafka : BWHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD

Kafka: BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD

Kafka: BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA I WILL..

:User Kafka has been kicked and banned from the room for spam by Moderator KOSMOS:

Lionheart-boi, Yunie : -sweatdrops-

KOSMOS : COMPUTING... USER GOTH-GAL IS ALSO TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD.

Lionheart-boi : Yeah I know, she's gona make my class bully her champion xD

Yunie : Heeyyy this andriod has a better sense of humor than goldenrod xP

KOSMOS : I AM HERE TO RECTIFY AN ACCESS VIOLATION ERROR.

:User Goth-gal has been banned from newgroups "Spoilers" by Moderator KOSMOS.:

KOSMOS: THANK YOU, HAVE A NICE DAY CHATTING.

KOSMOS has left the room.

Goth-Gal: What the $&?!?!

---- 


End file.
